The overall objective of this project is to compare specimens of endometrial adenocarcinoma with monolayer cultures of epithelial cells and cell lines derived from endometrial cancer regarding hormonal control of receptor levels and enzymatic activities. More specifically, a purpose of these studies is to identify biochemical responses of endometrial adenocarcinoma to the administration of progestins. Immediate goals are: (1) to demonstrate induction of 17 beta hydroxy dehydrogenase in endometrial cancer, both in vivo and in vitro, (2) to determine estradiol and progesterone receptor levels in human endometrial adenocarcinoma cells in culture, (3) to determine metabolic patterns of progesterone and estradiol in these cells and in specimens of endometrial carcinoma, (4) to measure activity of the enzyme involved in these metabolic reactions, and (5) to attempt the induction of enzymatic activities with hormones, either added to the culture medium or administered to hamsters bearing tumors resulting from inoculation of the cancer cells.